Troublesome Dreams
by Darkniteangel
Summary: Harper has a nightmare...talks about it with Rev Bem and Dylan...a songfic


**Troublesome Dreams**

**by Darkniteangel**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of them. I just want to write about them and have fun. So please don't sue

**Main Characters:**Harper, Rev Bem and Dylan.

  
  


**Summery:**It's a song fic! Harper can't sleep, so he talks to Rev and learns a lesson.****

  
  


**Rating:**G****

  
  


**Other:**I was just surfing the net one day, looking for lyrics for my friends and thought this song would go good with a Harper story. The song is _Bent_ by Matchbox 20. I've never written a song fic before... Tell me what you think... 

  
  


_If I fall along the way_

_Pick me up and dust me off_

_If I get too tired to make it_

_Be my breath so I can walk_

  
  


Harper threw down his wrench. Once again he was working on the slipstream drive. This time Trance was given an authorized lesson and they ended up in the middle of a civil war. Thanks to Tyr, they got out of there and now things were peaceful. It was the middle of the night and Harper had just woken up from a nightmare about an hour ago. So as usual he got up and started to work on something. The nightmares haunted him all the time. Usually they were about Earth and the people who he had known while living there...

"Is something wrong?" Came a familiar voice from behind him. It was Rev Bem.

"Yeah, We need a new adapter." Harper said as he wiped his hands off and threw the cloth aside.

  
  


_If I need some other love again_

_Give me more than I can stand_

_When my smile gets old and faded_

_Wait around I'll smile again_

  
  


_Shouldn't be so complicated_

_Just hold me and then_

_Just hold me again _

  
  


Harper walked over to one of the view ports and stared out at the stars. It was Rev's people who caused these nightmares. Even thought the Nietzscheans were the worst, he would never forget what the Magog had done to his cousins. 

"What I really mean is why aren't you asleep. Troublesome dreams?"

" I don't want to talk about it." Harper said. Rev came to stand by him. Harper inched away a little. He still did not feel comfortable around him, even after as long as they have known each other.

"You know what I've noticed about you? You're not too open with people. Why is that?"Rev inquired.

  
  


_Can you help me I'm bent_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_Get put back together_

_Keep breaking me in_

_And this is how we will end_

_With you and me bent_

  
  


"Because If you let people in, ya get hurt. And you hurt other people. It's not worth it. Eventually everyone dies any way, so why not spare your feelings and just get life over with."

Rev was silent for a few minutes before he responded.

"Sometimes, Harper, it's better to have loved and lost then to have never have loved at all. Ask Dylan. He's been there, but he's turned out just fine. I'm not saying that he's not hurt, but he talks to people. It helps..."

"Yeah well he never had to go through what I had to. He was lucky. He lost only one person, I've lost everyone."

  
  


_If I couldn't sleep could you sleep_

_Could you paint me better off_

_Could you sympathize with my needs_

_I know you think I need a lot_

  
  


_I started out clean but I'm jaded_

_Just falling it in_

_Just breaking the skin_

  
  


"Well, I, believe that everything happens for a purpose. For example, had you not gone through what you did with the Nietzscheans, then you would not have built the fusion catalyst, that made history what it is known as, at the Battle of Witchead. Besides Dylan also lost everything he knew. He still makes friends. If you don't care then why live. Why do you fight to live?" Rev said as Harper nervously shifted a little.

"It's instinct, anyone would fight to live..."

"Then your life has purpose... The Pax Magellanic sacrificed herself because her life had no more purpose. No reason to live..."

"She could have joined the fleet...she could help Dylan with the commonwealth. Besides, Dylan lost his lover Sara and he did not sacrifice himself. It's the same exact thing..." Harper turned around and leaned against the cool glass, crossing his arms. For some strange reason he wasn't nervous anymore. He leaned his head back against the glass and stared at the ceiling.

  
  


_Can you help me I'm bent_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_Get put back together_

_Keep breaking me in_

_And this is how we will end_

_With you and me bent_

  
  


"Yes, but there was one difference... The commonwealth did not mean anything to the Pax anymore, but it meant a lot to Dylan. It's his life now. Had he not cared about us and the commonwealth he _would_ have stayed with Sara, but he did care. It makes all the difference." Harper turned his head to look at Rev as Rev spoke. Perhaps he was right. Dylan must have really cared about the commonwealth to give up his love. But yet he was still in pain, still hurting because of it. Harper went back to staring at the ceiling as Rev stared at the stars. They were silent for awhile, fighting with their thoughts... A few minutes later the doors slid open and Dylan walked in.

"Oh, Hello Harper...Rev. Rommie said that you two were in here. Is something going on?"

"Hay boss... Do you ever regret not staying with Sara?" Harper asked questioningly as he watched as Dylan thought about it.

"Well, sometimes, Harper. But every time a planet signs the charter, I know I did the right thing."

"Doesn't it hurt a lot?"

"Yes, but we can't hide from pain forever..."

"...It's like a teacher." Rev said cutting off Dylan. "Without pain then we know no feelings."

"Right..." Harper said, his voice drifting off... Dylan looked at him as if he were crazy and shook his head. Then he stalked off back to his room. 

"Think about it Harper..." Rev said turning to leave. "You know where I am if you need me..." With that Harper was alone again. The silence never seemed soo loud...

  
  


_...And this is how we will end_

_With you and me bent..._


End file.
